fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Father's Legacy/Script
Part 1: Loss Before Battle * Henriette: Oh, Gustav... * Sharena: Father... When he said that our family had suffered a loss and that we must move forward... He wasn't talking about Alfonse. He was talking about himself. * Alfonse: I... * Henriette: Alfonse, don't blame yourself. He was glad to sacrifice himself to save you. Never doubt that. * Alfonse: But Father... I... How can I compare to him? * Henriette: Alfonse, listen to me. Your father was ill. He hadn't long left. * Alfonse: Ill? Father? He looked as strong as ever. * Henriette: That's your father. He was hiding it. He wanted the people to feel at ease; and Askr's foes, on guard. His plan was to hide all this until you were ready to succeed the throne. * Alfonse: How little I understood...of his plans and of his heart. * Sharena: Alfonse... * Alfonse: He showed me a dead branch... Was there something to that? Tell me. * Henriette: Oh, yes. The sword of bravery... * Alfonse: The sword of bravery? * Henriette: That's what you called it. You can't have been much older than three... You were just starting to learn about what it meant to be the Prince of Askr. You brought your father a branch and presented it to him quite solemnly. You had your own branch, too, and posed like a warrior. You looked up at him and said, "Father, together we'll protect Askr!" "I want to help!" Your father...the king...could barely hide his smile. * Alfonse: Father... (Scene transition) * Anna: The conflict has reached a stalemate. The enemy has inundated the area by the gate to the realm of the dead. The king's knights have contained them there, so battle hasn't spread... yet. Reinforcements continue to spill from the gate. Hel's forces seem to have no end. * Alfonse: The longer this stalemate lasts, the more of an advantage she gains. She can pick us off one by one... * Anna: And the commander of the king's knights has fallen. The queen and the captain of the knights have things under control, but we're on the defensive now. There's no time to waste. It's up to the Order of Heroes to stop Hel. * Sharena: Alfonse and I spent last night scouring the royal library for clues. * Alfonse: There were some passages that seemed promising, but in the end, nothing we found was useful. But we're not done searching for answers. * Sharena: Where next? I'm ready to go! * Alfonse: We must cross through Death's gate. * Sharena: What?! * Anna: You intend to scout the realm of the dead... * Alfonse: Hel is its sovereign. Where better to uncover information on our enemy? After Battle * Anna: The enemy's numbers are increasing...slowly but steadily. We have to slip a handful of troops through their lines and into the realm of the dead, or else... * Alfonse: This is a dangerous mission. We might not come back from it. But it's also crucial that we find a way to put a stop to Hel, and this gambit offers us that chance. * Anna: The Order of Heroes is built for small-scale operations like this. We can do it. All right, then! Here we go. We'll take the fight to Hel and save Askr. Who's with me? (Scene transition) * Eir: Tell me, Kiran... This plan... What do you think of it? Will you enter the realm of the dead? * Alfonse: Eir... * Eir: Why do you resist? I've seen you struggle. Why? You cannot win. Not against Death. All will be killed, and the ranks of the dead will swell with Askr's citizens... That is what Mother wants. She is the ruler of the dead, and she can kill as she pleases. She will not be defied. * Alfonse: I don't believe it. It is not that simple. * Eir: What? * Alfonse: She's just not that powerful. If she was, everyone in Askr would be dead. Askr would have fallen already. If she could have, she would have eliminated us all in one strike. * Eir: ... * Alfonse: Her curse must have its limits. At least nine days are required for it to come due, for one... And only one person can be cursed at a time, I'd wager. That's not to mention that Hel herself had to show her face—both to lay the curse and to claim her victim. There's been no other sign of her. Why? Because she has a weakness. There must be a way to defeat her. * Eir: You have your own mind... And you don't fear my mother. * Alfonse: Oh, I fear her. But cowering here won't accomplish a thing. Come to think of it, when I was a child, I was terrified of monsters. * Eir: Monsters? * Alfonse: Run all you want, but they'll find you. You can't hurt them, either. Horrifying, wouldn't you say? But Hel is not a ghoul from a child's imagination. She's real, and I have to face her. I must defeat her. And I can defeat her! I'm sure of it. * Eir: Defeat my mother? Defeat Death? * Alfonse: Indeed. There's always a thread... Pull on it, and things start unraveling. We just have to find the thread. Part 2: Airborne Mercenary Before Battle * Thea: "Never go back on a promise once made." This is the pledge of the Knights of Ilia, the mantra I abide by. Part 3: Warriors of the Plains Before Battle * Sue: Mother Earth and Father Sky will always protect me. They are the only ones I still trust. Part 4: The Demon Dragon Wakes Before Battle * Idunn: I...have been ordered to lead this world. No matter how many thousand suns pass, no matter how many thousand moons…I must. Part 5: Into the Gates Before Battle * Alfonse: The gate... If we can just break through... * Sharena: Alfonse... Alfonse! * Alfonse: Sharena? What is it? * Sharena: Over there. Look! It's Father... (Scene transition) * Gustav: Alfonse. * Alfonse: Father? Why are you here? * Eir: Those who die by my mother's curse become fodder for her army... Mother...this is too cruel. * Gustav: Alfonse! I have become Hel's puppet. Even now, my body ignores my will... Strike me down. * Alfonse: I... * Gustav: Listen well, Alfonse. If you waver now, you lack the fortitude you need to rule as King of Askr. Show Hel that you will not flinch! Even if she makes an enemy of your blood... Never forget—you must be the shield that protects your family, Alfonse. * Alfonse: Yes... I will do what must be done. After Battle * Gustav: This is as it should be. * Sharena: Father! No... * Alfonse: ... * Gustav: Alfonse... Sharena... I love you both. (Scene transition) * Anna: We've reached the gate to the realm of the dead. Is everyone ready? This is a journey from which we may not return. * Sharena: There is no way we will fail. I'm ready! * Alfonse: As am I. We stake everything on this. And we do it for Father, as well. Let us enter the realm of the dead. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts